One boy can change your mind
by emily5637
Summary: A detached Dave Strider makes his first real friend. And then quickly gets his heart broken. Ugg. You knew Bro was right... JohnDave- Oneshot- Sadstuck- Fluff


Things never affected you. Not love, friendship or the threat of failing a grade. It's not even "Oh, I'm so cool, I don't need to worry about anything as my sheer awesomeness will get me through my life" like most people think. It's almost as if you were a ghost, a robot. Trained from infancy to hide your personality behind pointed shades, and to not have emotions. Because you are a Strider. And Striders hearts always seem to get torn to shreds. So, your bro saved you the trouble. Though, thinking back on it, you were no different.

You saw the kid often, passing through the halls, occasionally raising his hand in your classes. You never thought that this doofus could get close enough to you to break your heart into a million pieces unknowingly. You just thought he would be another person who would ignore you, or were too scared of the 'cool kid' to even think about saying more than a sentence to you.

But, your best friend at the time, Rose Lalonde, and him were friends, so she suggested that I say 'hi' and maybe get his pesterchum handle. By doing this, you quickly find out that his name is John Egbert, his favorite color is blue, and he loves really shitty movies. Like so shitty, that the sewage system would look at them in disgust. Despite his terrible taste in flicks, by pestering each other after school, you become friends with him. Which is saying something, because Rose was your best friend before that, and you only thought of your relationship as being good acquaintances.

He broke through the barrier that literally no one else had. It was like some kind of friendship disease. It's no surprise really. He was the first person in your life who wasn't scared of you because of your shades, or your constant pokerface. Rose - she was fun to talk to sometimes, but she can't help but to try and pick your brain apart to see what makes you tick. But John? Believe it or not, you think that _you_ were _his_ best friend. Which is actually kind of sad. But, he was also yours. That bro-crush embarrassingly turned into a real crush. You keep it to yourself, because whenever you would bro-hug him, he would say "No homo, right?" and of course you would agree. Because not agreeing with him would be hella weird. Anyway, we all know that secret crush thing never lasts for any extended period of time. It was the little things. Looking at him too long (Though the new shades he gave you helped with that one.), sitting too close to him on the couch, getting flustered when he asked if you liked anyone. You tried to hide it, but all the while you wanted to kiss him until your lips were numb.

But, then he started dating Vriska. You tried to keep it together, you really did. But you couldn't help it. He kept talking about how great she was and 8lah 8lah 8lah. You just wanted for it to go back when you were a robot. Cold and emotionless. You basicly died inside. So why could you have not died on the outside as well?

You wound up in the hospital after intentionally getting hurt while strifing with Bro. He and your friends were worried as hell. You think John was the most concerned of them all, even your Bro who was terrified behind his shades. The exact injury was a huge gash across your abdomen.

About two weeks later, while you are having a movie night with John, he pauses the movie and looks at you. You have to to pretend you weren't looking at him the whole time and turn to him.

"Why did you do it?"

You try to act sincere. "Do what dude?"

"Dave! You know exactly what I mean." He pokes your still healing side. "You had been acting weird before, and now even. It's kinda creeping me out. And I know that you wouldn't mess up _that_ bad while strifing, you're like a ninja. So just tell me, _what happened_?

You don't think you would have stopped yourself if you wanted to.

**_You kissed him._**

A.N. Sorry if you didn't get the title, it's basically saying that one person can change your mind_set_. As in, like from not a emotionless person. And, also in the beginning, he was like literally _emotionless. _None at all. But Then John changed him into the dorky Dave we all know and love. So yeah. A little bit of sadstuck JohnDave fluff for you! (John breaks up with Vris after that) :) Hope you enjoyed! Emily out!~


End file.
